This disclosure relates to an information processing method and a system for executing the information processing method.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-017776, there is described a technology for identifying a positional relationship among a plurality of users in the real space and then determining a positional relationship between a plurality of user characters (avatars) within a virtual space based on the identified positional relationship among the plurality of users.
In WO 2016/002445 A1, there is described an information processing system in which only users having lines of sight directed to the same object among a plurality of users sharing content are allowed to exchange voice information with one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 9,396,588, there is described a technology for arranging a virtual screen, a virtual video projector, and virtual seats, which are provided as a virtual movie theater, within a virtual space, to thereby provide a user wearing a head-mounted device (hereinafter referred to simply as “HMD”) with an experience of enjoying a movie at a movie theater.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-017776, WO 2016/002445 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 9,396,588, there is no description regarding how to control a virtual room in which a plurality of user characters (avatars) are arranged.